Current monitoring systems, such as surveillance systems, may comprise one or more cameras for video recording, with or without audio recording, connected via wires or wirelessly to a hub that stores or enables storage of the data recorded from the scene. An operator may, in some examples, be able to use the hub to program settings for the cameras and/or the hub.